Beauty Within
by Willara4ever
Summary: When Willow Rosenberg was in high school, she was only known for her status as the smart kid. Now many years later, Willow sees the girl of her dreams, the homecoming queen, and does what she can to win her heart. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.
1. Prologue: High School Secrets

**Prologue: High School Secrets**

Tara Maclay. The name brought a sense of awe to everyone in Sunnydale High. Everyone knew who she was, and she was everyone's dream girl in one way or another. Most people wanted to be her, and others wanted to be with her.

With her dark blonde hair and sky blue eyes, she was the essence of beauty. None were immune to her lopsided smile, and all fell for her charms.

But underneath all that beauty, an insecure girl with a heart of gold lay hidden, waiting for the chance to share her secret with the world without fear of being shunned. She knew many people would turn away from her. She had seen it happen to others and was terrified of it happening to her. Now Tara hid her true face from the world, letting the people around her see the mask that she had created to cover up her terrifying secret.

Unfortunately the secret was becoming harder and harder to hide. She had recently started to notice other girls around her and would have to force her gaze away from them before someone else noticed that she was staring at them. One girl who stole Tara's breath every time she saw her was a bright green eyed goddess with reddish- brown hair that fell to the small of her back and a very shy smile.

Though she knew that the girl was unpopular, Tara couldn't help but think that the girl was so adorable in her plaid dress and tights that she wore for a long time in sophomore year and then the fuzzy sweaters that replaced it when they were in their junior year of high school.

Now that they were in their senior year, Tara was doing what she could to learn the girl's name. She wanted to know who the fiery goddess who had captivated her for so long was. However, every time she'd ask someone who the reddish-brown haired beauty was, they'd look at her like she was insane and asked why she cared or just told her that the girl was 'just some loser'.

With graduation quickly approaching, Tara knew she was losing her chance to find out the girl's name. She couldn't approach her. The girl would rush off anytime someone from the popular crowd made their way to her. Tara wasn't surprised after seeing the way Cordelia Chase always treated her.

She tried to ask the girl's friend, Xander Harris, but he kept staring at her and couldn't seem to form words. After a while, she gave up on asking around and started looking through her yearbooks she had, only to notice the girl was one of the many people who's photos were missing from the yearbook. She knew a lot of people would hide out during the school photos, but was disappointed that she couldn't find her crush's face in any of the previous years.

With only a few days to graduation, Tara decided to try one more time and approach the shy girl. As she made her way to Willow's usual spot for lunch, she smiled when she noticed the girl was captured by the book she was reading.

"Hey," Tara said, smiling her famous smile at the redhead as her head jerked up to look at her.

"Do you want me to move?" Willow asked, starting to pack up her stuff.

"No. No. I just wanted to talk. We've never talked before," Tara explained, starting to sit next to Willow and was surprised when the girl jumped to her feet.

"Why? Is this a joke? Did Cordelia send you over to mess with me? Let me guess, this is another game of mess-with-the-Dyke?" Willow said, feeling angry and hurt at the same time.

"It's not a joke. I actually wanted to talk to you. I've seen you a lot since I moved here sophomore year, but I never knew your name. I wanted to learn it before we graduated," Tara admitted, smiling shyly at the flustered redhead.

"Oh, um...I'm-"

"Is this loser bothering you?" Cordelia asked, causing Willow to flinch and drop her head.

"Cordy, hi. No I was just talking to her," Tara said, hoping to keep Cordelia from attacking Willow.

"Whatever. Listen, we're going to the Bronze tonight. You in?" Cordelia questioned, not noticing as Willow quickly and cautiously disappeared from the presence of the two girls.

"Yeah. I'm in," Tara told her, frowning as she noticed Willow had left. She knew she had lost her one chance to talk to the shy girl.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 and Matash21 for all the help with this story. It wouldn't even exist without both of your help. **


	2. Chapter One: Babe at the Bar

**Chapter One: Babe at the Bar**

_10 years later_

Sitting in a bar nursing a beer, Willow took her glasses off and rubbed at the bridge of her nose before turning to watch as her friends danced and flirted. Faith, who has been her assistant for three years, was currently coming onto a guy while his date watched in irritation. Anya, who was Xander's fiance, was enjoying her bachelorette party while dancing with Buffy Summers and Hallie Underwood.

Willow smiled as she thought about how much had changed in the last ten years. She had grown up a lot, gained confidence, changed her style of clothing, and even started wearing glasses. Her once long reddish-brown hair had lightened to a bright red and was framed around her face and fell just below her shoulder. She owned her own computer company, and worked everyday to ensure everyone around her enjoyed what they did.

Shaking her head at her friend's actions, Willow finished the last of her beer and stood up, going to tell Anya that she was heading home. As she was walking across the crowded bar, Willow was surprised when a body slammed into her side, knocking her on the floor and the person responsible for it on top of her.

Willow groaned as she hit the ground, losing her breath from the fall. "Ow," she muttered, when she could breath again. She quickly reached for her glasses that had slid off her face and pushed them back on her face.

"I'm so sorry," a soft voice exclaimed, as the girl climbed off of Willow quickly and held out a hand. "Are you okay?" she asked, her blue eyes full of concern.

Willow took the hand and used it to get to her feet and looked at the girl, letting green meet blue. "I'm fine. Finey mcfine fine," Willow said softly, unnerved by the feelings stirring within her from looking into the crystal blue eyes before her.

"Are you sure?" the girl asked, worried.

Willow nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm fine," she assured, holding out a hand to the brunette. "I'm Willow," she said, smiling.

"Tara," the brunette responded, taking Willow's hand and shaking it.

They smiled at each other for a few minutes before Tara pointed at the bar. "Can I buy you a drink as an apology for knocking you to the floor?"

Willow nodded. "Yeah, but I can only have one. I'm the DD tonight," she explained following Tara to the bar and sitting next to her.

"That must suck," Tara said, giving Willow a look of sympathy.

"Not really. I don't drink much as it is," Willow told her, shrugging.

Tara nodded. "That's good. I mean, drinking's not good for a person, and at least you're not an alcoholic," Tara teased, giving Willow a lopsided smile.

Willow felt her heart stutter at the sight before her. "Uh huh. Definitely not an alcoholic. If I was, I wouldn't have volunteered to be the designated driver tonight, which would thereby leave me and my friends catching a cab home 'cause they surely wouldn't stick to just one or two drinks. So, its a really good thing I don't drink much as it is, and drinkings not healthy so...what?" Willow asked, looking at Tara confused.

"You said all of that in one breath," Tara told her, impressed.

Willow smiled at her. "Yeah I babble when I get nervous," she admitted, looking at her hands.

"Do I make you nervous?"

"A little," Willow said, looking away from the brunette and at the bartender as she walked up.

"Hey, Cutie. Long time no see," the bartender smiled, looking at Tara as she brushed her own bright red hair behind her ear.

"Um..." Tara muttered, unsure of what to say. "I thought you didn't work on Fridays?"

"Oh, I usually don't, but a friend needed me to switch shifts with them," the girl said, batting her blue eyes at Tara. "Who's your friend?"

"Uh...this is Willow. Willow, this is Kristel. We dated a couple of times a few months ago," Tara explained, feeling nervous as she introduced them.

"Hey, Gorgeous. I love your name," Kristel said, smiling as she leaned towards Willow, not noticing the spark of jealously that flashed in Tara's eyes.

"Um...thanks," Willow muttered, looking from the bartender to Tara. "I should probably go. My friends look like they're ready to go home," Willow whispered, standing up and starting to walk off, but stopping when Tara grabbed her hand.

"What about the drink?" she asked, not wanting the redhead to leave.

"Maybe another time," Willow said, pulling her hand from Tara's and rushing off to find Buffy, Faith, Anya, and Hallie.

Tara frowned as Willow rushed off, missing the feel of the redhead's hand in hers as soon as Willow pulled away.

"Were you on a date?" Kristel asked, watching Willow rush off. "I didn't mean to ruin you're date."

"It wasn't a date," Tara said, still watching Willow as she walked over to two blondes and two brunettes and ushered them out of the bar.

"Too bad. She was cute," Kristel announced, leaning towards Tara as she turned back to face the bar. "You got a thing for redheads, don't you?"

Tara nodded. "It started in high school," was all Tara said by way of explanation before setting money on the counter. "I'll see you around, Kristel."

"See ya, Tara," Kristel said before going off to take care of the others at the bar.

* * *

Out in the car, Buffy leaned over towards Willow from the passenger seat, the smell of alcohol clear on her breath. "Why'd ya wanna leave so early? We were having fun," Buffy complained.

Willow just shrugged. "It's late. I have to work tomorrow, and I know at least one of you that I have the power to fire if I want," Willow reminded them, looking in the mirror at Faith, who was sulking in the backseat.

"Fine. Party pooper," Anya said, before falling asleep in the back on Hallie's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 and Matash21 for all the help with this story. **


	3. Chapter Two: Strike Two

**Chapter Two: Strike Two**

"Long day?" the bartender asked, leaning towards Willow with a large flirty smile on his face.

"Yes," Willow said, running a hand through her red hair as she threw down the shot that had been placed in front of her.

"Want to talk about it?" he offered, flexing his biceps.

Willow rolled her eyes at his obvious attempt at flirtation. "Not really," she muttered.

"That's too bad," came a voice to her left, catching Willow's attention and causing her to turn. "I wanted to know what put that adorable look on your face," Tara admitted, smiling at her.

"Hey," Willow said, smiling slightly back at her.

"I'm sorry about the other day," Tara whispered, leaning a little closer to her so the bartender couldn't hear. "I didn't know Kristel was here. If I did, I would have warned you. I kinda have this thing about redheads where I crush on them instantly. It started in high school," Tara explained as the bartender walked off to take care of other patrons.

"Really?" Willow smiled and tilted her head. "You've had a thing for redheads since high school?"

"Oh yeah," Tara said, smiling. "It's because this one redhead I was crushing on was so cute and shy that I never got the chance to learn her name. She's also the reason I love green eyes."

Willow smirked. "Huh. Well, the girl I had a thing for in high school was blonde," Willow told her, looking into Tara's blue eyes.

"So you're saying I'm not your type?" Tara asked, a smirk of her own forming.

"Not completely. I can ignore the hair color because you do have beautiful blue eyes like she did," Willow admitted, smiling.

Tara just shook her head and laughed silently under her breath. "Hmm, so blue eyes catch your attention? I can always dye my hair like I did back then," Tara offered, leaning closer to Willow.

Willow leaned closer to Tara, leaving barely any space between them. "No, brunette is fine too," Willow told her. "My ex-girlfriend was a brunette."

"Yeah?" Tara asked, smirking at the redhead. "So you'll date blondes and brunettes, but not redheads?"

"Hmm, depends on the girl," Willow admitted, turning from Tara with a smile in her eyes.

Tara watched Willow for a few more moments before catching the bartender's attention. "I do believe I owe you a drink from running into you the other night," Tara reminded Willow.

"Yeah, you do. So what are you going to get me?" Willow asked, her voice turning husky. "Sex on the Beach, a Southern Screw, or a One Night Stand?"

Tara's breath caught in her throat as she processed Willow's words. "All sound nice," Tara admitted, turning to Willow with blue eyes darkening from desire.

"I think I'll just have a Bloody Mary," Willow said, smirking at Tara as she turned back to the bartender.

Closing her eyes and taking a calming breath, Tara reopened them moments later and looked at Willow. "That was a little mean," Tara muttered, glaring at the redhead beside her.

"I thought it was funny," Willow told her, turning back to Tara with a bright and playful smile on her face.

Deciding it was time for revenge, Tara reached over and trailed her finger down Willow's arm. "So were you talking about the drinks or us?" Tara asked, her voice going deep and her blue eyes darkened, causing Willow's mouth to part slightly and the air to leave her lungs.

When Willow just stared at her for a few moments in silence, Tara tilted her head and gave Willow a lopsided smile. "Not so funny when you're the one being played, now is it?"

Willow shook her head slightly, trying to clear it and answer Tara's questions at the same time. They sat there in comfortable silence for a few moments until the bartender set their drinks before them and a couple of extras.

"We didn't order these," Willow told him, frowning at the strange drinks that were sitting in front of her.

"Yeah. The brunette at the end of the bar ordered them for you. Said you deserved a good time," the bartender explained, pointing over to the girl.

A smile crept across Willow's face as she realized they were from Dawn, Buffy's little sister. "I'll be right back," she told Tara as she stood and rushed over to hug the younger girl.

"Dawnie," Willow said, grabbing the girl into a tight hug as Tara watched in confusion. "How are you, Sweetie?" Willow asked.

"Hey, Willow," Dawn replied, hugging her sister's best friend back.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Oh, I decided to go for a road trip. Needed some time for myself," Dawn admitted, smiling at Willow.

"You're okay, right?" Willow asked, worry filling her voice.

"I'm fine. Just wanted some time on my own. I mean come on, who doesn't want to see the world after college?" Dawn reminded her.

"Fair enough. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet," Willow said, grabbing the brunette's hand and leading her over to where Tara was sitting and watching them with confusion in her blue eyes.

Walking over to Tara, Willow smiled, unaware of her hold on Dawn's hand. "Dawnie, this is Tara. Tara, this is Dawn. I've known her for years," Willow explained, her smile widening as she gave Dawn a one armed hug.

"Nice to meet you," Dawn said, releasing Willow's hand and holding hers out to Tara.

"Y-you t-t-too," Tara stuttered out, and shook Dawn's hand quickly before standing up. "I-I ha-have to g-go. I f-forgot about s-something," Tara explained, quickly rushing out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 and Matash21 for all the help with this story. Thank you Gimpy72 for checking for errors. **


	4. Chapter Three: Wish You Were Here

**Chapter Three: Wish You Were Here**

Two weeks has passed since Willow first met Tara. Though it had been a little over a week since she has last saw the brunette, Willow was waiting for the chance to see the girl again. Something about her brought about a sense of familiarity. Willow had visited the bar every night since the last time she saw Tara.

However tonight, Willow had a business meeting at a local restaurant. She was sitting at a table, surrounded by her coworkers as they discussed the newest plan of action. Though she wasn't paying attention, Willow knew exactly what needed to be done. She had planned out every step that was needed to expand her company.

Willow was so lost in her thoughts of Tara that she didn't realize Tara had walked into the restaurant and was currently sitting at the table next to hers. Her daydreams about the brunette was causing her to lose sleep at night. Willow wanted nothing more than to see the girl again, but she didn't know where to find her.

Staring over at Willow, Tara frowned as she watched the redhead. She had seen Willow as soon as she came into the room and was surprised that the redhead had looked right through her. Tara was unsettled that she might have angered the redhead with her hasty retreat a couple of days before.

As she watched Willow, Tara turned to her friend. "I'll be right back," she said, standing up and walking to the restroom.

Once inside the restroom Tara splashed water onto her face, hoping to calm herself. She could feel her nerves going crazy with fear at the thought of talking to Willow again. She was upset about the brunette that Willow had hugged. She knew that Willow's last ex had been brunette, and Tara couldn't help but wonder if that was her.

Drying her face, Tara looked into the mirror once again before heading back out to her table. As she was passing Willow's table, she felt eyes on her, but ignored them, thinking it was one of the guys with Willow.

"Tara?" a familiar voice questioned, causing Tara to turn her head and look at Willow.

"Hey, Willow," Tara responded, looking into Willow's green eyes.

Willow smiled at Tara. "Can we talk?" Willow asked, trying not to drown in the sea blue of Tara's eyes.

Tara nodded, watching as Willow quickly excused herself from the table and walked over to Tara. They made their way to the balcony and stood there for a few moments in silence.

"Why'd you leave so fast?" Willow asked the brunette, frowning at her.

"What?" Tara said, looking at Willow in confusion.

"The other day...at the bar. You rushed out when I was introducing you to Dawn," Willow explained, staring into Tara's blue eyes.

"Oh...that," Tara responded, looking down at her hands. _How do I tell her that I was jealous of her exgirlfriend?_

"So?" Willow asked, watching Tara.

"I...Was she your ex?"

"Huh?"

"Was she your ex?" Tara wondered, looking into Willow's emerald eyes.

"No. She's my friend's little sister. I've watched her grow up," Willow explained, looking at Tara with confusion on her face.

"Really? I thought-" Tara trailed off and looked away. "You said...you s-said you're l-last girlfriend was a b-brunette."

"Oh! No. Dawn's straight. She's got a boyfriend. Even if she wasn't straight, I couldn't look at her that way cause she's like a little sister to me, too. It'd be really weird and wrong to date her with that thought in my head. Besides, if I saw my ex, I wouldn't be hugging her. We're still on good terms, but we don't act like that with each other. I mean, when we were together we weren't like that either. We'd kiss and stuff, but I'd rarely hug her and there was no cuddling at night or after sex. And..."

Placing her hand gently over Willow's mouth, Tara smiled at the redhead. "You're babbling," Tara told her before leaning in and kissing the redhead gently, letting her lips brush so softly with Willow's.

The kiss deepened slightly as Willow wrapped her arms around Tara's waist, pulling the brunette against her body until barely any space separated them. When Willow felt Tara's tongue gently asking for entrance, Willow opened her mouth and granted permission, groaning at the feeling of Tara's tongue against her own. The kiss lasted for a few moments, tongues dueling for dominance, and hands pulling bodies close together until they finally pulled apart, resting their foreheads together.

"Wow," Willow whispered, her eyes closed as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah...wow," Tara responded, lifting her head slightly to look into Willow's eyes.

The two girls looked at each other for a long time, smiling. "I've wanted to do that since we first met," Tara admitted, reaching up to brush a finger against Willow's cheek.

"Me too."

They smiled at one another in silence for a moment, until Willow leaned in and kissed her once more, lightly brushing her lips to Tara's.

"Mmm," Tara whispered as Willow pulled back again.

Willow smiled at Tara. "You're so beautiful."

Lifting her eyes to Willow's green ones, Tara smiled back at the redhead. "So are you."

"Must be the changes I made then. I use to be a spaz," Willow admitted to Tara.

"Really? You?" Tara asked, her voice full of disbelief.

"Yeah. Hard to believe a hot mama yamma came from humble, geek-infested roots," Willow told her, smiling at her.

"'Infested roots'. Trying to turn me on?" Tara joked, smirking.

"Oh yes," Willow said, kissing Tara gently.

"Mmmm" Tara muttered, deepening the kiss slightly and holding Willow to her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for all the help with all of my stories. **


	5. Chapter Four: Date Babbles

**Chapter Four: Date Babbles**

Two days later, Willow smiled as she finished dressing for her date that night with Tara. Buffy had come over earlier that night to help Willow pick out her outfit. Willow had panicked, grabbing out random shirts and skirts and tossing it on her bed, saying it didn't work or wasn't right.

After emptying out her closest and drawers, Willow had given up on finding an outfit herself and called Buffy, begging her to come over and help her. As soon as Buffy had arrived, Willow once again started to show her the outfits that didn't work before Buffy told her to sit down. She sorted through the pile of clothes, covering Willow's bed before finally turning to her friend with an outfit in hand.

"Try this," Buffy said, handing over the leather skirt and short red shirt that Willow had worn for Halloween once at Buffy's suggestion.

"Buff, it's revealing," Willow complained, frowning at her friend. "Plus I probably can't fit in it anymore. I haven't worn it since high school."

"Try it," Buffy told her, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting until Willow started complying with her.

Glaring at the blonde for a few moments, Willow finally turned her back to Buffy and pulled her t-shirt over her head and replaced it with the short red blouse. Realizing in surprise and disbelief that it still fit, Willow pulled her jeans off and attempted to pull the leather skirt on, only to fail in the process.

"I told you it wouldn't fit," Willow said, before removing the leather and putting her jeans back on.

"What about this skirt?" Buffy asked, holding up a denim skirt. "It's not leather, but it would work with the shirt."

After taking just a moment to look over the skirt, Willow grabbed it and changed into it then turned to Buffy for her opinion.

"You look hot," Buffy said, smirking at her friend in pride.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Buffy replied, before walking over and hugging her friend. "Have a good time, Will."

"Thanks. I'll call you later, Buff," Willow whispered, as she closed the door behind Buffy.

* * *

Thirty minutes after Buffy's departure, Tara knocked on the door to Willow's apartment, and shifted nervously. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a light blue long sleeve shirt, Tara was excited and nervous about her date with Willow. She liked her and wanted to get to know her better, but she was scared that Willow would be too good to be true.

When the door opened to Willow's apartment, Tara was entranced by the beauty that was Willow standing before her. Looking her up and down, Tara couldn't help but feel as though her mouth was watering. Willow was beautiful, with her porcelain skin hugging tight muscles. As her eyes traveled over Willow's body, Tara felt her whole body catch fire at the sight of Tara's lower body barely covered by the short denim skirt.

"Hey," Willow whispered, smiling brightly at her.

"Um...h-h-hi," Tara responded, unable to look away from Willow's legs no longer hidden beneath material.

"Hmm..you're nervous," Willow teased, stepping closer to Tara.

"More like breathless or speechless," Tara admitted, finally lifting her darkening blue eyes to Willow's emerald ones.

"And why's that?" Willow asked, lifting her arms to wrap around Tara's neck.

"You take my breath away," Tara replied, smirking at her own corny words.

"Very corny," Willow said, before leaning in to kiss Tara softly.

"I know, but it's true," Tara told her, when the kiss ended. "Ready for our date?"

"Of course," Willow replied, as she dropped her arms from around Tara's neck and took her hand, before locking the door to her apartment.

Hand in hand they walked down the stairs and out to Tara's car, before driving to the restaurant.

* * *

At the restaurant, Willow and Tara held hands across the table, smiling at one another as they waited on the waiter to bring their drinks and take their food order. They were enjoying one another's company, and neither girl could believe how much they had in common.

"Favorite seafood?" Tara asked, looking across the table into Willow's eyes.

Without hesitation, Willow smiled as she replied, "shrimp. What about you?"

"I'm allergic to shrimp," Tara explained, resting her elbow on the table as she placed her chin on her free hand.

"Really? That's so cool. You're allergic to shrimp, and I love it." Realizing what she said, Willow quickly went into babble mode, wanting to get her meaning across. "Well actually that's not really so cool cause you can't eat it, and I probably shouldn't kiss you if I eat shrimp, because I'd hate for you to have an allergic reaction because of a kiss. Plus we'd have to explain to the doctor how it happened if you didn't eat shrimp and I did, and it wouldn't be a fun explanation," Willow said, watching as a huge smile broke across Tara's face. "What?"

"You're babbling again," Tara responded, leaning closer to Willow.

"Sorry."

"No, I think it's cute," Tara whispered, squeezing Willow's hand.

"Hmm. Really?"

"Yes. Just try to remember to breath while you're doing it," Tara said, as she lifting their joined hands to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on Willow's palm.

"I'll do my best."

"Good," Tara whispered as she set their hands back on the table.

The rest of the date flew by fast. They shared their meals, feeding each other small bites of their food, and then playfully argued over who was going to pay. After they left the restaurant, Tara drove Willow back to her apartment and walked her to her door. They shared a long goodnight kiss, before Tara left to head home, a date set for the weekend after next.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for all the help with this story and chapter. **


	6. Chapter Five: Words and Surprises

**Chapter Five: Words and Surprises**

The next morning, Willow woke with a smile on her face. Her date with Tara the night before was beyond amazing, and even though she still didn't know Tara's last name, she didn't care right now. All she cared about was seeing the brunette again.

Walking into her kitchen, Willow quickly made coffee, all the while thinking about Tara and their date. She was so lost in thought when the sound of her doorbell pulled her from her thoughts and back to reality. She sighed in frustration before walking over to the door, opening it to see Buffy.

"Hey, Buff," Willow said, smiling at her best friend.

"Hey," Buffy replied before walking into the room. "So, details?"

"What do you want to know?" Willow asked, looking at her friend.

"How was the date? What did you do? When are you seeing her again?"

"The date was amazing. We went to dinner at a nice restaurant. I had a few babble attacks, but she seemed to think it was cute. We ate dinner and flirted, then she drove me home, and we kissed goodnight. I won't be seeing her until next weekend though. We have the reunion is this coming weekend, and she has some big things she has to go to as well," Willow explained, watching her friend's face.

"But you had fun? You like her?"

"Yeah. I really do. I mean, she's amazing, and I don't remember feeling this way about anyone," Willow admitted, a blissful smile forming on her lips. "I think she could be the one, Buff."

"That's so great, Willow. Why don't you invite her to the reunion? Show her off to everyone there?" Buffy offered, lifting an eyebrow at Willow.

"I asked her if she'd like to go with me, but she said she has something going on this weekend with some really old friends," Willow said, frowning slightly.

"Did you tell her it was your reunion?"

"No. I just said that I had something going on this weekend and asked if she would like to go," Willow told her, watching as Buffy frowned at her. "What?"

"You asked her out but didn't tell her where you'd be going?"

"Yeah...I guess. If she would have said yes, then I would have told her," Willow defended, looking at her friend in frustration.

"Well, there's no point in worrying about it now anyways. She's doing something else, and you're going to the reunion with me," Buffy told her, with an amused look on her face.

* * *

Walking into the school was surreal for Willow and Buffy. Neither wanted to be back in the clutches of high school, but both knew it would be good to show their former classmates what they became.

When they signed in at the front and received their name tags, Willow smiled at the look of surprise and disbelief on the face of the person handing them out. It amazed her to know that she had caused that reaction. The geek no one cared to know became the person everyone wanted to be.

Once inside the gym, Willow and Buffy made their way to an empty table, waiting on their friends to arrive. Xander and Anya were going to be a little late, and Faith said she'd arrive sometime that night. Hallie, however, wasn't planning to come at all. She said that she didn't see the enjoyment of returning to high school even if it was for one night.

"Well, well, if it isn't the loser squad," a familiar voice said, catching their attention as Buffy and Willow turned to face Cordelia Chase.

"Did you want something, Cordy? Or are you too busy trying to regain the power you lost after graduation?" Willow responded, lifting an eyebrow at Cordelia.

"Oh, I still have the power, Freak. You are looking at the co-owner and wife of Gordon's Fashions," Cordelia admitted, with a proud smile.

"Sorry, Cordy, but Willow here is the proud owner and founder of Rosenberg Enterprise," Buffy retorted, watching in amusement as the smile on Cordelia's face turned to a look of shame and disbelief.

"What? Rosennerd is the rich nerd that owns that place?"

Willow nodded, smirking at Cordelia as the brunette started shifting nervously. Without another word, Cordelia quickly rushed off, leaving the two friends to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey, guys," Xander said as he sat down next to them.

"Hey. Where's Anya?" Buffy wondered, noticing the absence of Xander's fiance.

"She's talking to her old friends. She wanted to inform them that she was engaged, without showing off that she is going to marry the biggest high school loser," Xander explained, looking at Willow. "Why do you two look so amused?"

"Buffy just left Cordelia speechless by bringing up the fact that I own the biggest Computer company in California."

"Seriously? Way to go, Buff. It's about time someone knocked her down a few pegs."

"Yeah. Willow helped too. She made a comment about how Cordelia lost all her power after high school," Buffy said, smiling at her friends.

After a few minutes of the three friends talking, Anya made her way over to the table and sat down next to Xander, taking his hand in hers. "Did you know a few people are jealous of the fact that I'm engaged to a carpenter?" Anya asked, staring at her friends for a few moments.

"Really?" Xander wondered, surprised by the new information.

"Yes, apparently they all find it sexy to think of a man working hard in the sun and getting sweaty. Though it could have something to do with the fact that I said you give me lots of orgasms," Anya admitted, causing Xander, Buffy, and Willow to shift uncomfortably in their seats at the new information.

"Ahn, please tell me you were not telling your old friends about our sex life?" Xander questioned, horror filling his voice.

"Of course not, I just wanted to make you all uncomfortable," Anya informed them, smiling widely at the group of friends.

As the friends laughed at Anya's words, a loud exclamation caught their attention, making everyone in the room go silent as the words filled the air.

"OMG, Tara Maclay!"

The arrival of the popular blonde didn't surprise Willow. She expected the girl to show up and steal the spot lot. After all, Tara Maclay was the ruler of the school for her three years there. Turning to face the entrance, Buffy, Xander, Anya, and Willow all watched as the blonde walked into the gym, a lopsided smile on her face.

Willow watched for a few moments in silence, before familiar blue eyes lifted and locked with hers, causing Willow to stiffen in her seat as she recognized the blonde from more than just going to high school together. "No," Willow whispered in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for all the help with this story and all my other stories. **

**A/N2: Please leave a review. It helps me know what you think of the story and tells me what you'd like to see changed. **


	7. Chapter Six: Reunion Troubles

**Chapter Six: Reunion Troubles**

Walking into the gym, Tara felt at peace. High school had always been a great time for her. She had friends, fake ones and real ones, and had even figured out who she was. She smiled as she walked up to the desk, looking at the girl giving out name tapes.

"Hi, I'm Tara Macl-," Tara said, softly, not wanting to draw any attention to herself.

The girl's head snapped up at the very familiar voice and stared at Tara in disbelief before recognizing her. With her hair lightened to a sandy blonde, Tara looked almost exactly like she did in high school, causing the girl to practically jump out of her chair in excitement.

"OMG, Tara Maclay!" The girl screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the gym.

Bringing a hand up to her face, Tara quickly ran it down her face, wiping away all sign of irritation before turning to face everyone in the room. She watched as every face in the crowd looked at her with curiosity, wanting to know the girl who once ruled the town. Her eyes scanned the room as the crowd parted, allowing her to see every face, but not the one she had always wanted to see again. It wasn't until she looked in front of her that Tara felt her breath catch.

Looking across the room, Tara couldn't believe her eyes. Sitting at a table about five feet in front of her was Willow. The familiar redhead was staring at her in silence with a look of complete horror on her face. After a few seconds, the redhead said one word, and Tara frowned in confusion.

Deciding to find out what was wrong with the redhead, Tara quickly made her way to Willow. "Hey," she whispered, when she reached the table and looked into the familiar green eyes.

Before Willow could respond, Xander quickly stood up and held out his hand to the familiar blonde. "Tara Maclay, you look good. I can't believe how good you look. You haven't changed much since high school. Oh, I'm Xander Harris by the way," Xander muttered, looking Tara up and down.

"Shut it, Xander," Willow said, glaring at her best friend.

"Huh?" Xander muttered, feeling confused by Willow's words and actions.

"Sweetie, Tara has met you before. She was one of my best friends," Anya announced before smiling at Tara. "Hi, Tara."

"Hey, Anya," Tara responded, without looking away from the green eyes. "Can we talk?" she asked.

"Of course," Anya said, starting to stand up.

"I-I meant W-Willow," Tara explained, looking at Anya for a moment before looking back at Willow.

Willow just frowned and shook her head. "I'm not interested in talking to you right now," Willow said, turning away from the blonde to look at the doorway.

"Willow, please," Tara whispered, watching as Willow turned back to her.

"Fine." Standing up, Willow made her way out the door of the gym, not looking back at Tara.

Once outside, Willow stopped and looked across the field, waiting for Tara to speak. "I'm sorry," Tara apologized, looking at Willow's back. "I shouldn't have kept who I was hidden from you, but I was afraid to tell you the truth."

"So you lied to me? You played me?" Willow snapped, turning to face the blonde. "Tormenting me in high school wasn't enough for you and your friends, so you thought you'd continue them at our reunion?"

"No. Willow, I didn't know who you were. I never lied to you about anything I said. I just hid some things from you," Tara explained, feeling her heart break at the look on Willow's face.

"And how am I suppose to believe that? We went to high school together, Tara. I was one of the biggest losers in school and you were the straight girl who was everyone's fantasy. Now I'm suppose to believe you're a lesbian and has been one since high school?" Willow asked, her whole body shaking in anger.

"Remember that day at the bar, when I told you that I've had a thing for redheads since I was in high school? Especially if they had green eyes?" Tara questioned, looking into Willow's green eyes and waiting for the nod of acknowledgment. "I was talking about you. I tried to learn your name so hard before we graduated, but I never succeeded. Do you remember when I came up to you a few days before graduation and started talking to you, asking for your name?"

Willow nodded again and frowned. "Cordelia interrupted before I could tell you," Willow remembered, looking into Tara's soft blue eyes. "It doesn't mean that you couldn't have found it in the yearbook," Willow pointed out, not ready to believe Tara.

"Your picture was never in the yearbook. I looked through the two yearbooks I had for junior and senior year and your picture wasn't in there," Tara told her, giving Willow a sad smile.

Willow nodded, realizing Tara was right. "Then why didn't you tell me who you were?"

"I was afraid. I was the girl with a dream to be big. That's why I went to L.A. in the first place. Instead of becoming famous, I end up working a diner for a few years to make enough money to open my own store. Willow, I run a small antique shop in a shopping mall," Tara admitted.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me your last name," Willow defended.

"It didn't come up. Willow, I never meant to hide it from you, but when I found out who you were. I was afraid I wouldn't be good enough for you. I didn't tell you what I did for a living, but I never meant to hide my last name."

"Why would you think that?" Willow asked, wondering what made Tara feel that way.

"What?" Tara said, confused.

"Why were you afraid you wouldn't be good enough for me? I'm the high school geek," Willow reminded her, frowning at Tara.

"But I didn't know that. All I knew was that you're Willow Rosenberg, owner of one of the biggest computer companies in the country," Tara whispered, frowning at the redhead. "I'm just Tara Maclay. I'm only known as the girl who ran the school. Outside of this school, I'm nothing."

"They would disagree. Everyone in that building turned in awe at the sound of your name. You still capture the hearts of everyone around you," Willow told her, taking a step towards. "I'm sure Kristel would agree."

Tara looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry if I hurt you or upset you, Willow. I never meant to do that, but I honestly didn't know who you were."

Willow gave Tara a soft smile, tilting her head. "I thought you did know who I was. Willow Rosenberg, owner of the biggest computer company in the country?"

Giving a soft laugh, Tara lifted her head to look at Willow again. "I meant, I didn't know you were the same girl I liked in high school," Tara admitted, giving Willow a soft smile.

"Alright. How about this? Lets start over," Willow offered, taking another step towards Tara until she stood in front of her.

"I'd like that."

Willow smiled at Tara's words and held out her hand to the blonde. "Willow Rosenberg, former geek/computer genius."

Tara slid her hands into Willow and laughed at Willow's words before speaking. "Tara Maclay, former cheerleader turned shop owner."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Tara Maclay," Willow whispered, shaking Tara's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You too."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you Gimpy72 for always being willing to help out and read over what I write. It's extremely helpful and I really appreciate it. **


End file.
